Cherry Blossom Dreams
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Tamaki finds himself taken in by some sort of supernatural woman, and it is killing him. Can his priestess girlfriend and the Host Club save him before his heart is frozen over?
1. Eclipse

Tamaki was eighteen years old. His adventures had ended long ago.

His life had become rather calm, as calm as a life could be as a CEO.

Tamaki was "wandering" around Tokyo where they had gathered to head into the Festival to watch the eclipse.

"Tamaki! Stop wandering! We're leaving!" Kyoya called.

Tamaki rushed to join them.

"What's with you?" Kyoya asked. "You seem so strangely cheerful."

"I am not sure." Tamaki said. "It feels as if all this peace is a long dream."

"Never say that." Kyoya chided. "If you say that, you might wake up."

"What are your plans for the year, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

"I plan to resume my duties, and of course to visit a lot. Lately I've felt so drawn to that old temple at the edge of Tokyo." Kyoya said.

"I am going to continue working, and I feel drawn to that place too..." Tamaki said.

"Let me know when you figure it out," Kyoya said. "Did you hear about Hunni, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"What about them?" Tamaki asked, preparing the Eclipse goggles.

"They are missing." Kyoya said. "Right after you were named CEO they disappeared."

"That's awful. We need to search for them." Tamaki said.

"Today's the day of the biggest total solar eclipse of the century." Kyoya pointed out.

They both put on their goggles.

"It's getting kind of dark out." Tamaki heard a ringing sound. _"A bell tinkling?"_ he thought. _"Such a clear, pretty sound..."_

There was a woman, standing next to the fountain.

"Are you..." She looked up at him. "...looking at me?"

She had long dark hair, bright blue eyes, and was wearing a dark blue dress.

Tamaki nodded. "I can see you."

He walked forward, his hand touched hers...and then...

A bright light shone in the sky.

"No! The awakening must NOT happen! Tamaki!"

The woman's visage faded, and she was a young girl. She was about eighteen. Her hair was pixie cut, but that same dark shade. Her eyes were that same sharp dark shade of blue.

Her eyes met Tamaki's and then without warning she turned away, and grabbed the hand of a redheaded woman who appeared to be her sister, and the two disappeared in the darkness of the eclipse.

"The new moon is completely hiding the sun..." Kyoya remarked, beside him. "The tradition is to make a wish. I think I would wish to find our missing friends."

Tamaki paused. At the moment thoughts of everything passed away. His only wish was to solve the mystery of that woman...to see her again.

It began to get very...very...dark...

"Odd," Tamaki said. His eyes widened suddenly, and he doubled over in pain.

"Tamaki!" Kyoya called.

"I-I'm fine..." Tamaki lied. "Just a little dizzy."

_"What was it..." _he thought. _"That pain..."_

The two looked into look into the sky. A flying craft with spotted sails appears in the air. Voices call out from it.

It was his four missing friends!

"Come on! Come on! The circus is here!" Hunni called.

"The city of lights, filled with beautiful dreams!" Mori called.

"The land we've longed for! We've been waiting and waiting for this time!" Hikaru called.

"The arrival of our Eclipse Circus!" Kaoru called.

The craft vanished.

The light from the Eclipse struck Tamaki and he doubled over, falling. He felt warm arms encircle him, and then...nothing.


	2. Illusion

_What...? It smells sweet... I wonder if this is heaven..." _Tamaki saw a beautiful dark haired priestess looking down at him. "I...I'm hungry..."

"Ah, you're awake," she said. "Your stomach growled. Want some onigiri? You asked for that in your sleep."

"I...!?" Tamaki thought. "I was saved? You saved me?"

"It's good you didn't look at that Eclipse dead-on," Kuri said. "But you did scrape your arm a little." A cloth was tied around his arm, and it was cleaned up.

"Tamaki..." Kuri said. "Eat up. Your strength will return."

_"This person seems nice..."_ Tamaki thought as he ate, his strength indeed returning. _"Who is she? And, where on earth am I?"_

The woman went to the next room, where someone was asleep. It was Kyoya.

Kuri sat beside him, and he sat up, but said nothing to her.

"I see, so its still like that, ne?" Kuri said softly. "Big Brother..."

Tamaki was shocked. _Kyoya has a younger sister? Why does he have that vacant expression? He is moving and reaching for the food, but he seems unresponsive otherwise._

The light glinted on his right eye, and there was a flash of gold.

Suddenly Kyoya gripped her neck violently and threw her against the wall.

Kuri pulled herself to her feet and bound Kyoya to the bed.

Xxx

Kuri found Tamaki standing in the doorway. "Enjoying the show?"

"What...what's wrong with him?" Tamaki asked breathlessly.

"It's called the Spell of Shattered Sight." Kuri said. "There is a shard of a cursed mirror in his right eye, causing his perception to become distorted. Those he loves, his family and friends, become his worst enemies. He says things he doesn't mean, but they are also things that are true, buried deep within."

The priestess began to change his bandages. Tamaki noticed she was covered in fresh wounds.

"How long has this been going on?" Tamaki asked.

"Ever since you became CEO." Kuri said. "Around the time your friends were taken."

"You said taken." Tamaki said. "You mean they were abducted? And the spell? And the light that injured me...it's all from the same source, isn't it?"

"When I was little my mother used to tell me stories." Kuri said.

"What kind of stories?" Tamaki asked.

"Stories of sunken empires in the sea, or the mysteries of the pyramids, or cursed diamonds. Stories of robots, and vampires, and mirrors."

"Stories of mirrors?" asked Tamaki.

"Well, on the other side of a mirror, another, pitch-black world exists. So on pitch-black nights, of new moons, you can't look into a mirror. Otherwise, you'll be drawn into the world inside it. It's an old European legend."

Tamaki looks across the room at a mirror, and saw it was black. He turned over in bed, shivering. "Good night."


	3. Circus

"Hey!" Tamaki said. "What the-!? From inside the eclipse... A ship!? They were singing! The Noah's Ark Circus!"

"Sure looks that way," said Kyoya. "A grove, a woman, a ship flying through the sky... And that song, too. Is this a daydream?"

The pain struck Tamaki again. _"It's not a dream,"_ he thought. _"I feel an ominous foreboding..."_

Kuri had also seen Noah's Ark Circus. Suddenly, two crows swooped down to her. They dropped a card and a newspaper with an article on the eclipse on the ground.

"The tarot card for the moon," Kuri said. "It foretells anxiety, and bad things to come. The cursed solar eclipse, once in a millennium... Is that what you want to say? I feel an ominous foreboding... The scent of evil... Let's go to the Park!"

"I'm worried about Tamaki and the others!" Kuri ran toward the park. _"The foreboding of a new enemy...!"_ Kuri thought.

Back at the park, Tamaki decided to go to the Juuban shopping center and kill some time. As Tamaki reached the shopping center, he saw a large banner hanging above them.

"Circus arrival blowout sale!?" Tamaki read. He picked up a flyer. "'A huge circus from the exotic regions of the Amazon! The mysterious Noah's Ark Circus! They travel the world and have finally come here!'"

Tamaki heard a song.

"Filled with beautiful dreams... We're the Noah! Noah! Noah's Ark! Circus..."

"That song!" said Tamaki. "Is that the circus song!? Is it carrying all through London?"

A woman was working at a stand. "Hello hello!" she says. "The circus is coming next month! If you get a stamp from the shopping center now, you get S-row tickets! There's a big sale until the last day of the circus!"

"It's like a festival." Tamaki said. "A glass sword..."

Kyoya read the flyer. "'Grand opening at Mamiana Sakaue Park!'"

_"The Noah's Ark Circus?"_ he thought. _"All of a sudden...?"_

Tamaki purchased the glass sword.

Xxx

An old woman stood inside the circus top.

Hunni, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru stood in front of her, dressed in circus clothes.

"The Noah's Ark Circus Dreamers." The old woman said. "You will fight and spread our nightmare everywhere."

"I will seal the doorway." Mori said.

Xxx

"_Tamaki..."_

_Tamaki was lying in a field of flowers. He looked up and it was the girl from before, Kuri._

_She reached out her hands and they lifted into the air over London._

"_Why is that part of the city black?" Tamaki asked her._

"_That is where nightmares dwell." Kuri replied. "That is where the Black Dream Hole is being kept. More children fall victim every day to Queen Bandiane's spell in the Noah's Ark Circus."_

_"Who... are you?" Tamaki asked._

"_I am the Guardian of Otherworld." Kuri replied. "You may call me Kaguya. I need your help, as the one with beautiful dreams, only you are able to destroy the nightmare." _

_Tamaki saw his parents._

_"Father? Mother?"_

_Kuri started to fade away._

"_Kaguya?" _

Xxx

Tamaki crashed to the floor in HIS room. He opened his eyes. "...A dream?"

"Are you all right, Tamaki?" asked Kyoya.

He saw the glass sword beside him.

"It wasn't a dream..." He got dressed and left.

Xxx

Tamaki sat in the park alone, holding the strange sword and looking confused.

A crowd began to gather as a tiger escaped from the circus.

Tamaki grabbed his chest. "Again! It hurts like there's a thorn stuck in me! What's happening!"

The tiger ran through the street.

The sword glowed like crystal.

"The sword..."

"Now that crystal sword is beginning to carry spirit, with your strong thoughts and power," Kaguya said. "That had a strong link to you from the beginning."

"I am the Sword Joyeuse," says one. "The Sword of Earth, proclaimer of Kings."

"The sword has will!?" Tamaki said.

He felt his body move in battle, attacking the tiger. "Orbis Excutite!"

The tiger calmed, and retreated into the circus.

Tamaki collapsed, and Kyoya caught him.

"Tamaki!"

Xxx

"The celestial maiden is trying to out wit me." Queen Bandiane snapped. "Tell me, how are the Dream Coffins coming?"

"We have many children imprisoned and feeding our...operation." Hikaru said.

Hunni could not hold out any longer. "When will I get to see him, my Queen?"

"Be patient," Bandiane said. "We need more children before the successor can be awakened from his slumber, and the nightmare can be completed. In the meantime...find that celestial maiden and continue the poison of her chosen warrior! We must eradicate all falsehoods!"


	4. Hunni's Dream

Princess Kaguya floated over the water in a clearing in the woods. _"My Warrior... I've finally found you,"_ she thought. _"I can't breathe... Something is stuffing up my chest..."_

"Tamaki!"

Tamaki opened his eyes and saw Sasuke staring down at him.

"Sasuke..." he said.

"You're okay!" said Sasuke.

Tamaki went into another room to see the doctor.

"A lung shadow?" he said.

The doctor paused. "Yes, well... It's a little unbelievable. I've never seen anything like it. The infection... I guess you could call it a shadow. Anyway, this is the first case of it. Has this happened to you often before? I'd like to examine you a little more in-depth. When can you come again?"

"Oh, well... I'll see when I can take a day off from work. I'll make an appointment with the front desk ttebayo." He went out into the hall. _"A lung shadow...?"_ he thought.

Sasuke went up to him. "Tamaki! How'd it go?"

"It's nothing serious," he lied, and went to sleep.

Xxx

"_I can't believe they have gotten to you already." Princess Kaguya said._

"_Gotten to me?" Tamaki said. "You know something about my illness ttebayo?"_

"_It is the result of the evil that is in this land." Kaguya said. "This is their doing."_

"_Who are they?" Tamaki said. "How can I help you ttebayo?"_

"_I cannot say now." Kaguya said. "Warrior I need your power."_

_A large cage appeared around her._

_"You have the key to save me, to save everything. You have the beautiful dream. You're protected, my Warrior. You can protect me." Kaguya faded away._

Xxx

"Kaguya!?" Tamaki called. "Is that the warrior Kaguya is looking for? Is that really... me?"

"Tamaki, are you alright?" Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry for putting you through that," Tamaki said. "That circus... The Dead Moon Circus. They're surely targeting this city. We must act at once ttebayo."

Tamaki smiled. Then he suddenly doubled over.

"Tamaki!"

"I'm okay," he said. "I'll rest a little." He lay down in bed. "Sasuke, I'm just putting a burden on you. I don't feel a speck of your strength in me. Far from it, I keep dragging you down ttebayo."

"I don't believe that." Sasuke said, and left the room.

Xxx

_Kaguya emerged from the black mirror in Tamaki' room. "Tamaki... Please forgive me. I didn't come to the defense of this world. Not just this world, but your body too... Please search for it. The...Shikon no Tama. My Warrior." She faded away._

_Tamaki opened his eyes and sat up. "A dream...?"_

Xxx

Hunni was in her home. She was trying to solve the problem of the Dead Moon Circus and had found a forcefield enveloping the Juuban shopping center. She recalled advice Root gave her, telling her she was everybody's brain.

Neji arrived home at 1am from the hospital.

"I'm sorry, Hunni." Hanabi said. "I'm not home very much am I?"

"It's alright. I work very hard too." Hunni said.

Hunni remembered how hard Neji used to work to protect Konoha.

At this moment, Bandiane orders Fish Eye to locate someone with a beautiful dream that protected the People. An image of Hunni appears in the mirror.

Hunni walked outside in the rain to the circus. She then sees a fish store there and entered it.

Hunni looked at the fish. "I feel like I'm in the water."

Hanabi showed up.

"You look like you're happy," said Hanabi. "I feel people long for the water. It's evidence of their built-up stress. A sign of their frustration."

"So this is where you work." Hunni said. "I'll buy a fish."

Hunni returned home and stared at the fish in its tank.

She sat up later. "Hanabi?"

Hunni saw her sister with a man. They were talking and laughing.

"Hunni doesn't have any hobbies besides working." Hanabi said. "She's not really my sister at all."

Hunni turned to the mirror in her room.

She saw herself talking to Neji.

"Don't come any closer, Lady Hunni." Neji said. "I'm tired. Because of you. With no interest in anything but work I'm happy I died so I didn't see you turn out this way."

She saw Tamaki with his family. They were all happy and smiling.

"Tamaki!" Hunni called.

"When I am with my family," Tamaki said. "even like this, we're so happy! We don't need anyone else!"

The fish from the tank grows into Fish Eye. "Hey," he said. "You don't need to take this. Were you jealous of them? Tell me your real thoughts."

"Yes," said Hunni. "I've been so lonely... My dream is to be loved by someone, anyone..."

The mirror shows an image of Fish Eye kissing Hunni.

"NO! It's a lie! It's wrong! Help me, Hanabi! No, that's not Hanabi! Come on, Hunni! This is a hallucination!" She runs out on the balcony, where she was attacked by lemures. "Monsters!? Inside the condo!? Have to call Tamaki..." She opened her communicator. "Tamaki! Can you hear me!?"

The communicator fails and she falls through a giant mirror into a vortex.

"This is the nightmare of the imp lemures."

Hunni floated through the space.

"You have no self confidence, Hunni. You can only depend on others."

Her eyes closed and she fell slowly down through the water.

"_NO! Don't listen! Come to me! Warrior!"_

She opened her eyes and saw the Princess Kaguya far below, in her cage.

"I am the Guardian of the Underworld. I am Princess Kaguya. And you are one of my Warriors."

"You mustn't fall prey to this nightmare, remember your true dream."

"My true dream...? Oh... Yes. I have lots of people who love me. I want to love those people more. I want to protect them. For that purpose, I work hard. And, my dream... It's to become an good soldier, and protect everyone. Because that is my mission!"

Hunni leapt out of the water, a heart shape glowing on her chest. A harp appeared.

"I am Synthesia!"

Hunni played the harp and the sound blasted away, and the mirror, lemures and all break and crash and disappear. The man who was holding her roommate disappeared and Hanabi collapsed. Somehow the communicator must have worked because Tamaki ran into the room.

"Are you alright Hunni?" Tamaki said.

He used the Aether Sword, and Fish Eye was destroyed.

"Hunni!" Tamaki said. "I see you've met the Underworld Guardian ttebayo."

"Yes..."

Kaguya appeared. "My Warriors."

"Kaguya, you are wrong!" Tamaki said.. "The one your searching for is not me!"

"The one she's searching for?" asked Hunni.

"The warrior I'm searching for carries the beautiful dream," Kaguya said. "This person is a protected soldier. And this person can break the seal on the Shikon. The chosen warrior."

"Protected?" Hunni says. "A soldier? The Shikon?"

"Yes," said Tamaki. "The moment I heard Kaguya say that, I knew ttebayo."

"Then," said Hunni, "the maiden is... Me?"

"So, you are my warrior," said Kaguya.

"The maiden Kaguya is searching for isn't me..." Tamaki thinks. "The one she needs isn't me..."

Tamaki was hurt, and left.

"Tamaki!?" Hunni called.

Kaguya faded away.

"Kaguya!?"


	5. Kyoya's Dream

Tamaki ran through the streets, tears streaming from her eyes. "Oh... I ran away... I was scared... Even though nothing's changed. I'm so stupid. I knew it, but..."

"It was Hunni all along. The person she was searching for... wasn't me... I'm hurt."

_"Warrior."_

"She flattered me by calling me that..."

_"Lend me your strength..." _she said. _"Please, call me..."_

"I thought maybe even I could do something."

_"You have the beautiful dream,"_ she said. _"You're protected by the light of the moon. My warrior. You are the chosen warrior."_

"But I wasn't after all. This me, with no power..." The small bells rang. Kaguya appeared.

"Kaguya..." Tamaki said. "I wonder if, someday, the time will come when I'm needed too... When I'll become a fine warrior... I wonder if, someday, my dream will come true..."

Xxx

Hunni, Kyoya, and the Twins looked around.

"Tamaki!?" Kyoya said. "It's starting to pour! Let's go search!"

"Tamaki!" Hunni called.

Xxx

Tamaki buried her face in her hands.

Kaguya leaned down and kissed him.

"Don't cry, my warrior," she said. "Everyone is worried and looking for you. Around you, the path is filled with love. In this body, I'm limited to this. My Warrior. I will come to see you again. So don't cry." She faded away.

XXX

"Tamaki!" Hunni called. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Yes!" She looked down at him. "You'll catch cold. Let's go."

Tamaki's mouth hung open.

"Tamaki?"

"Where's Kaguya?" He asked.

"He disappeared right after that," said Kyoya. "We couldn't talk to him."

_"Kaguya?"_ Tamaki thought, touching his lips. _"Just now, was that Kaguya...?"_

Xxx

The young woman floats to the floor, where she lay as she was inside a golden cage.

"Oh..." said Bandiane. "Your escaping from my curse was quite something. But you and this land are already mine. Soon the surface too, and everything will be mine. Your selfish imitation won't be permitted. Heh heh heh."

"You can enslave this land, and this body," said Kaguya, "but you can't rule my spirit yet! You and your minions will surely be wiped out by my Warrior!"

"Impudent!" A blast struck him in the chest, and he collapsed on the floor.

_"Unless I find the Shikon soon..."_ Kaguya thought. _"Unless I return this land to normal... The entire planet will be..."_

_Xxx_

"The Otherworld must be contaminated by darkness." Bandiane said. "But there is light still in the Otherworld, coming from the Shikon."

"The light comes from that hateful Princess Kaguya." Zia said. "Only she can wield the power of the Shikon. She will depend on her human form on earth, her avatar—her priestess."

"I AM THE ONE WHO WILL WIELD THE SHIKON!" Bandiane screamed. "She is the lesser one! I will destroy her!"

Xxx

Kyoya was working in his room.

"Why are you working so hard, Kyoya?" Fuyumi, his sister asked. "Your academics...it seems to be faltering today."

"Father." Kyoya said. "He caught a cold and can't move now. These are hard times in the world, so I'm looking for efficient management rules."

Kyoya was caring for Yuzuro whose fever had not gone down.

"Don't worry sir. I'm looking after things here." Kyoya assured him.

Kyoya headed outside to resume training, wondering what he would do when he retired. He still wanted to be near his family.

He remembered a strange dream he'd had, then an arrow dropped to the ground. Kyoya picked it up. He recalled the words of his sister who said he was faltering. He grabbed the arrow and threw it high into the air.

Tamaki watched him, wondering if he too was one of Kaguya's warriors.

Xxx

The next day balloons flew in the air as people wander around the grounds of the Dead Moon Circus.

"Come on Kyoya, we have to investigate this place." Tamaki said.

"That's right." Kyoya said. "Even I fill childish in a place like this."

Renge passed by, whispering. "The circus will do this to you."

Kyoya turned and didn't see anyone, but saw a Mirror House. The crowd pushed him in and the doors slammed shut behind him.

Kyoya looked into a mirror and saw his past: in training.

"Kyoya." Young Kyoya looked at him. "You have devoted your life to Tamaki Suoh. Even when you did not agree with him, you did as he said. What sort of life is that? To always be a servant? Didn't you have anything precious to you?"

The mirror flashed, revealing things he had forgotten. The first time he'd met Tamaki; before the Host Club. Their friendship, the way his world had opened.

"Stop it! I will never betray Tamaki!" Kyoya said.

A woman appeared; looking like Renge. Kyoya began to remember. She was manager of the Host Club.

"Now you're thinking of your own happiness," the young Kyoya said. "Listen to all I have to say. You have to make friends. Yes, for example, I'm getting this wonderful woman."

The young Kyoya reaches up and kissed Renge.

Kyoya lifted his hand and shattered the mirrors. He dropped to his knees and coughed.

Far off, Renge, casting the illusion, screamed in frustration. "My enchantment cannot easily be daunted."

The image of young Kyoya appeared again.

"You loved Renge." Young Kyoya said. "The fairies took her away. And that's why you helped Tamaki."

"I won't listen to you!" Kyoya said. "I don't love her!"

Pain struck his body. He was unable to fight.

Xxx

Tamaki was searching outside the Hall of Mirrors for Kyoya, when he heard Kyoya's voice.

Tamaki headed for the tent immediately. His friend was in danger.

Xxx

Kyoya was collapsed on the floor.

"My Warrior..."

He looked up to see Kaguya before him.

"Are you another illusion?"

A gun appeared in his hands. "I am the ReiGan!"

"It has will?" Kyoya touched it.

He aimed at the illusion and destroyed it.

Xxx

Tamaki ran to him. "Are you alright?"

"I was trapped in some sort of illusion." Kyoya said. "But Kaguya appeared to me and I was able to get free."

"Enemies appeared and fought you!?" said Tamaki.

"When I passed in front of the mirror house," Kyoya said. "I was strangely drawn in... When it showed me delusions, it crept straight to my heart. The enemies are so obscene! They might be after us. We should be careful."

"Using the circus show," said Tamaki. "are they plotting to brainwash people!? Damn!"

"The Eclipse Circus!" Kyoya said.. "People will fall into their trap! We have to stop them somehow. We must expose their true identity at any cost! We have to protect the people of this city! We will eliminate the Dead Moon Circus from this city at once!"

xxx

Meanwhile Bandiane sat in her lair and smiled at the Dreamers.

"The Circus has just begun!"


	6. Mori's Dream

"Tamaki?" Hunni said. "Want an afternoon snack?"

"I don't have an appetite. I'm full."

"What!?" Hunni said. He left the room. "Oh well, too bad. Today we've got lemon pie, melons, chocolate cake, and sherbet..."

Tamaki' eyes widened. He went downstairs. "I don't have an appetite, but!" He said. "I'll eat."

After Tamaki finished eating he put on a jacket and headed for the door.

"Where you going?" asked Kyoya.

"I'm going to..." said Tamaki. "I'm looking for...I'll be back."

Tamaki left and thought to himself.

_I have only been thinking of Kaguya. She kissed me. Why isn't she appearing more often? Is she trapped? Kaguya must have many secrets. I want to make her strong. I wonder who I can go to for advice. I could go to Kyoya, but she will talk forever and the Eclipse Circus will be the first thing on her mind. Kyoya won't ask questions, but he will wonder if Kaguya and I are involved. The Twins will annoy me about it. I could go to Father; but I don't want to involve him..._

"It doesn't matter." Tamaki said to himself. "I can find a way to save her myself. With my own strength."

Xxx

Kaguya was lying caged on the floor.

"_I have to hold on,"_ she thought. _"Unless I hold on, even my Warrior's body will be ruined... And then the planet, too..."_

She could hear Xia and Bandiane talking.

"We will kill Kaguya's chosen soldiers." Xia said. "Not to worry, my Queen. We will slay them in front of her, and the Princess will despair and die at last. You will finally gain immortality."

"It will be all mine." Bandiane said.

Xxx

Tamaki was lying in bed coughing.

"The aura enveloping his body is weakening. A disturbance is occurring within his body." Kyoya said. "I've never seen a magical disturbance so bad on a human being."

Tamaki coughed harder. Blood splattered onto his hand.

"But, there is nothing I can do with my power anymore." Kyoya said.

Tamaki coughed again.

"Tamaki? Are you awake?" Kyoya said tentatively.

"Kyoya...please leave. I just want to rest."

Kyoya looked at him and sighed. "Alright."

Tamaki winced as Kyoya closed the door behind her. _"I can't let her get suspicious..."_ he thought. He looked at his wet hand. _"...of this black blood!"_

_"What's wrong with my body! The Eclipse Circus! From now on, they're reaching their evil hands through this city! When I say from now on, even if I do it again, am I being a burden...!"_

Xxx

As Mori walked home he ran into Tamaki.

"I was just going over to your place to talk to you about something." Tamaki said.

"Is it about a girl?" Mori guessed.

Tamaki' eyes widened in surprise.

They headed to the market to get some spices.

Inside a man named Taka was throwing a fit because the store doesn't have the spices he wants.

"Sir, you can find the spices you want at the foreigner's market." Mori said.

She took him outside and offered to go with him to the other store.

"I appreciate your kindness." Taka said. "I'm doing market research."

Taka showed Mori his store, an Herbal shop. "Mori, Tamaki, please come in."

"So what are you doing here all of a sudden." Mori said.

"I'm part of the Eclipse Circus." Taka said. "It's my dream to have an herb shop."

"I have a dream too." Mori said, thinking about Hunni's well-being.

"When you've had a goal since your youth, you must pursue it." Taka said, and gave Tamaki and Mori two rings. "The stones are Amazon Stones, anti-evil charms from the Amazon, and they have the ability to make dreams come true."

Tamaki and Mori returned to Mori's place with the food they bought, and were making a salad. Mori looked at the ring on his finger.

_"A charm that can make dreams come true, eh?_" she thought. "_He was a wonderful person. It's twinkling. To make my dream come true, I should keep pursuing it further."_

_"I would like Mitsukini to grow up well. That's my dream. Have I been pursuing it."_

_Xxx_

"So you're telling me you cooked, Tamaki?" Kyoya said.

"Yes I did." Tamaki said.

"I see," said Kyoya. "Then what?"

"This is that Amazon Stone. The ring's stone is a charm. Hey. It's pretty, but isn't it suspicious!? Getting a stone that looks this expensive for free." Tamaki said.

"Tamaki, can I keep this?" Kyoya said.

"Right, right." Tamaki said.

After he left, Kyoya turned to the ring. "An Amazon Stone...?" She cracked the stone with a pair of pliers. "Looks like a normal stone, but... I'll leave it for a while and see..."

Xxx

Mori headed over to see Taka.

"How are you doing going after your dreams?" Taka said.

Mori looked down. "I can't really talk about it to my friends... I... have lots of dreams. But... I'm hesitant... Which path should I choose? I've always kept it buried inside me. My dreams... won't they come true? The path I'm taking now is in the opposite direction, I think-No, what am I saying?"

"If you're hesitant, will you quit?" Taka asked. "Working for the Host Club?"

"What!?" Lemures begin to flow out from the ring on Mori's finger. "What!? These-! This ring! I can't take it off!?"

"These little incarnations of nightmares, the lemures, they want you, filled up with dreams. How would you like to join the Eclipse Circus, too? Let's spread nightmares around the world together." Taka said.

Ropes of energy tied around Mori. The window blinds closed on the shop.

"How pitiful," Taka said.. "No one will come to save you now. Heh heh!" The ropes tighten around Mori. She collapsed.

_"I'm losing my strength..." _she thought. _"Sorry, everyone..."_

Mori opened her eyes and looks up. "This place..."

"_My Warrior..." _Kaguya called. "_Without your strength and wisdom, who will protect me? Who will protect Tamaki and Kyoya?_

_"That's right,"_ thought Mori. _"I am the Warrior. I have many dreams, but my biggest dream now is to protect the ones I love. That is my mission!"_

_"That's the spirit, Warrior." _

Mori felt a wreath of laurel around his head.

He lifted a wooden kendo weapon and ran at the enemies.

The attack flies by them, cutting apart the flying hawk. The Herb Shop vanished. At that moment, Tamaki and Kyoya appeared.

"It will be you who dies, Tamaki Suoh." Bandiane said.

"That woman..." Mori said.

Tamaki heard a ringing sound. "A bell!" He said. "Kaguya!?" He took out the small bell. "Kaguya! Is she calling me from somewhere!?"

Suddenly Tamaki choked and collapsed.

Lemures leapt from the air and attacked Tamaki' chest.

Kaguya stepped from the same portal and tried to fight them off.

"Tamaki!? Kaguya?!" Mori, Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru said.

Using their new powers, they destroyed the lemures.

"My Warrior..." gasped Kaguya. She collapsed on the floor.

"K-Kaguya..." Tamaki caught her, clutching his chest. "She's been protecting me all this time...there are wounds all over her body..."

They saw the blood on Tamaki' hands.

"Tamaki!? Black blood!?" Kyoya stared at him.


	7. Twins Dream

"Tamaki!" Tamaki kneels on his bed, coughing. Kaguy stands next to him.

Kyoya runs into the room. "Tamaki!"

"Black blood!" says Hunni. "Tamaki! How long? Why is your blood black..."

"I don't know," he says. "Since a little while ago. My chest started hurting..."

_"And the black shadow in my lungs..._" he thinks to himself.

"Kaguya!" says Tamaki. "Tell me! You must know! Is my black blood related to the enemies and you? Is this the enemies' doing!?"

"It seems the time has come already," says Kaguya. "Let us talk." In a glowing light, the Kaguya transformed into a Priestess. She knelt before them. "I am the Priestess of he Dreaming," he says.

"Priestess?" asks Tamaki. "The Dreaming?"

"The Dreaming is the holy land that protects Earth," he says. "It quietly rests deep in the Earth, a place like the heart of this planet. I serve as a priestess there. My mission is to continue watching over the Dreamland, and this planet Earth, and you, my Warrior. I am also the guardian priestess of this planet and you."

_"My guardian priestess...?"_ thinks Tamaki.

"Since the distant past," continues Kaguya, "you have protected this planet all alone, not knowing you were doing so. Your dalliances with the fairies are proof of that.."

"Do you know me?" he asks.

"Yes, Warrior. But you probably don't know me. This planet is protected by the holy land of Dreaming. I live together with the Dreamland. You, this planet, Dreaming and me. Our four spirits and bodies are linked. And those four spirits and bodies are starting to resonate."

"Our four spirits and bodies are... linked? Resonating?"

"But for that," says Kaguya, "this is happening." A beam of light shines from her forehead to Tamaki's chest. A dark flower appeared in front of him.

"Tamaki!?" said Kyoya. "Inside your chest...!"

Tamaki looks at himself in the mirror.

_"Inside my chest..." _he thinks. _"A black rose is blooming...!?"_

"In my chest as well," said Kaguya. "A cursed black rose is ruining me. It is a sign of the defilement of the Dreaming; the eternal Nightmare. My Warrior, you are suffering from a curse just like I and Dreaming are."

_"Inside Tamaki's chest..." t_hinks Kyoya. _"A black rose...? A curse!?"_

"The form you are looking at is an illusion of me," says Kaguya. "My body now is also being caged by the curse. I am confined to Dreaming."

"A curse!?" says Tamaki. "Confined!? Who could do such a thing...!?"

"There is only one who could do this. In the kingdom of nightmares, inside the new moon. Queen Bandiane of the Eclipse Circus. The Eclipse, their kingdom was sealed deep in the darkness of the new moon. Since long ago, they have been plotting to rule Earth. The Eclipse's Queen Bandiane is an apparition of revenge. If they cause damage to Dreaming, this planet will fall easily. From inside the darkness, the heart of the Earth, Dreaming, was cursed. First, to lift the curse from within, I prayed continually. But with my small power, my prayers were not answered. The curse spread like a nightmare. Dreaming was ruined, and soon the power protecting Earth faded away. Taking that chance, they crept in the moment of the beautifully cursed solar eclipse. It seems this planet is now being invaded from within and without. Due to the curse on Dreaming, its dying condition is under rule by darkness and nightmares. If these conditions continue long, the nightmares will shortly spread to the surface as well, making this planet a dead planet, and making it theirs. Tamaki. They are not aware of my powerful Warrior, you. Please, I request that you use your power to defeat them."

"I will help!" says Kyoya. "Together we will defeat the enemies! If I do that, I'll save Dreaming, you, and Tamaki, too!"

"It's regrettable," says Kaguya, "but even if you defeat them, you cannot lift the curse on Dreaming and the Warrior."

"What are you saying!?"

"In this ruined body, it was quite hard getting to my Warrior. Then I finally found you. Tamaki, if you are indeed the chosen warrior, you should be able to search out the Shikon no Tama.. If you have the beautiful dream. If you are the soldier. If you are the chosen warrior, who can break the seal on the Shikon no Tama."

"The Shikon no Tama?"

Wing sprouted out from Kaguya's back.

"Kaguya!?"

"Warrior," she says. "I am a priestess. I only have the power to pray for salvation and watch over. Warrior, I need your power. The day to break the seal on the Shikon no Tama has come. Please, save everything from the nightmares with the power of the Shikon no Tama..." She disappeared..

"Kaguya!" Kyoya called. "Without the Shikon, I can't save Tamaki and Kaguya, and Dreaming and Earth! The Shikon! Where is it? How can I find it...?"

Tamaki coughs up more blood.

"Tamaki!?" Kyoya said.

"You should stay away from me!" he says. "This curse... You might catch it! You shouldn't stay around me."

_"I am weak,"_ he thinks to himself sadly.

"I will stay with you," said Kyoya. "The rest of you go search for that Shikon."

_"Kaguya...!"_ thinks Tamaki. _"I want to help her... Kaguya."_

_"Without the Shikon,"_ thinks Kyoya, _"the Warrior and Dreaming won't be saved. And maybe even this planet. The Shikon... Where could it be? What kind of crystal is it!?"_

"So to completely save Earth from the Eclipse," says Kaoru, "we need the Shikon... And this thing that's happening to Tamaki..."

"We should have been thinking of these enemies differently," says Mori. "From now on, we have to fight to help Kyoya and to protect Tamaki."

"Right!" says Hunni.

"Now how are we going to go about fighting the enemies? We need to work on a strategy." Kaoru.

"Yeah, we do." Mori.

"Um, yeah," said Hikaru. "Right..." He left. _"How come I'm the only one who has no power?"_ he thinks. "Right... I didn't tell the others, but... I lost my power. Only me."

Xxx

Hikaru went to Kaoru.

"I've lost my power, Kaoru." Hikaru said. "I've lost my strength."

"Your time will come." Kaoru said. "You are in the process of getting stronger."

Hikaru isn't comforted much and decides to go take a bath.

_Acting like this isn't strong at all. I must be strong. I am a warrior, just like the others._

Xxx

Watching Hikaru in her Mirror, Bandiane called forth two Circus brothers.

"You will destroy this soldier before he can regain his strength!"

Xxx

"It is hot this summer." Hikaru said. "The city gets dirtier and dirtier. Lemures hide in the dirt and darkness."

Two men were arguing.

Hikaru took out a mirror. "I got this from Tamaki. He said that it can detect the strange magic from Eclipse."

"It's all coming from the center of the Circus." Kaoru said.

_I wonder if that's why I've lost my powers. But then why does it only affect me?"_ Hikaru thought

"Are you ok?" Kaoru said. "Your acting strange."

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" Hikaru ran off.

Xxx

Hikaru ran off. "_Why have I lost my powers...my strength. What if an enemy threatens Tamaki? I'm supposed to be a warrior too! I'm supposed to protect him!"_

A man approaches him. "You," he says. "Would you like to be in a commercial?"

Xxx

"They FELL FOR IT!" Hikaru said to the others. "The Eclipse scouted me!"

"It sounds suspicious." Kaoru said. "Show me the scout's card."

"_Eclipse Entertainment Mr. Xenotime"_

"Whoa." Kaoru said. "Look at this.

"I'm in a hurry." Hikaru said, and left.

Xxx

Hikaru looks at the audition ad as he walks down the street. _"I know it is probably a Eclipse trap. But I want to prove myself"_

"Hikaru! Wait!" calls Kaoru. "What are you thinking! Are you planning to go after them by yourself? Even though you lost your powers!"

"Shut up!" says Hikaru. "This is the chance to show my power!" He thinks. "I have to act! I'm going after them! The Eclipse! I'm made to fight, for fun and profit!"

Xxx

Hikaru goes to the Eclipse audition. _"All these Eclipse buildings are here all of a sudden!?" _she thinks. _"It's so hot and stuffy. It feels really suffocating here. It's not just the heat. I'm sure there's a strange air hanging. We've been invaded without knowing it. Now! I'm going to check this out thoroughly!" _She puts on a dress and gathers with the other boys there for the audition. _"What!?"_ she thinks. _"This many guys came!?"_

_"There's no way I can save everyone by myself,"_ she thinks. _"I guess I should call Tamaki and the others... But... then everyone will find out I lost my powers! _

Zeolite calls everyone to enter the tent and Hikaru finds himself in a jungle.

"Now! The survival audition begins!" says Zeolite. "This audition will fit you for the story. One after another, become brave men, and come out of the jungle. Then save the children on top of that tower!"

Four kids cower on the tower, crying.

_"They put children up there!?"_ thinks Hikaru.

"First place gets a prize of $50,000!" says Zeolite. "And will become our next wrestling champion!"

All the boys charge into the jungle, shoving others out of the way.

"Hehe," says Bandiane. "Get angry, get angry. Release more and more energy. The lemures will change your energy and dreams into nightmares. Being able to spread this many nightmares makes me happy."

"Everyone, calm down!" says Hikaru. "This audition is strange! Get out of the tent!"

"Shut up!" says one boy. "We're going to be famous!" They continue running.

"Wait, everyone!" Hikaru calls. Boulders begin falling toward Hikaru.

"Look out!" Hikaru runs in front of him and destroys the boulders.

"Hikaru!?"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru says. "I don't care what you say."

"Right!" says Hunni. "When we go after enemies, we all go together!"

"Hunni!? Kaoru!?"

Lemures begin attacking him.

"Hikaru! Use your powers!"

"I-I can't do it!" Hikaru said.

"Hikaru!?" says Hunni.

_"Like this, I'll just be a burden on everyone!"_ Hikaru thinks. He runs into the jungle. _"I'm going ahead!"_

"Hikaru!"

Hikaru comes to a clearing and sees lemures swarming over unconscious bodies. "Everyone!" He says. "Hold on! They're multiplying rapidly, these things! Oh no! Could they be sucking up everyone's power!? They just want to be wrestlers. Preying on those pure and clean dreams! I won't allow it! I'm stopping this event, Eclipse! I'll save them all!" She climbs up the tall tower holding the kids. As she approaches the top, knives begin pelting down at her.

"Hikaru! Watch out!" calls Kaoru. Knives fly at the three.

"Seems we have people who aren't participants in the audition," says Zeolite. "Make one move, and I won't guarantee the survival of your little friend who lost his powers. Now, lemures! Eat up these warriors, and put them to an end! Ahahaha!"

Hikaru reaches the top of the tower. "I made it!" He says. "Now I'm going to save you all!" The kids change into lemures. "They're not children! Damn!" He drops to the floor as more knives fly at him.

"Congratulations!" says Bandiane. "You've cleared a number of obstacles, and you've arrived here in first place! Now you're one step away from being a model!"

_"I can't move my body!"_ Hikaru thinks.

"Last, we'll do a little treasure hunting," says Bandiane. "Little lemures!"

"Lemures!?" Hikaru screams as the lemures delve into his body. _"I feel faint..."_ he thinks. _"They're slipping inside my head..."_

"Ehehe," says Bandiane. "Now you're a member of the Eclipse. So, go to where your friends are, and destroy them."

Hikaru gets up. "Destroy..." she says. "For our Eclipse... Heh."

Kaoru grabbed him. "Hikaru!" he says.

Hikaru cries out in pain. "Kaoru!?"

"Get a hold of yourself, Hikaru!" he says.

"Damn!" says Bandiane. She stamps her foot on the floor.

A trap door opens underneath Hikaru, and he drops through it. "Oh no! I'm fallllllling!"

Kaoru grabs onto his hand, holding him in the air.

"Kaoru!?"

_"Oh no..."_ he thinks. _"My arm feels like it's going to come off..."_

Bandiane appears. "This is where I have my fun," she says. "Hailstone Ball!" she calls.

A boulder appears in the air. "Kaoru!" calls Hikaru. The boulder falls down toward him. "Kaoru! Noooooo!"


	8. Stolen Dreams

Hikaru hung from the tower, high over the ground. A boulder rests on the floor next to her hand. Blood ran down her arm. "Kaoru!" she cried. Tears streamed from his eyes. "_I'm sorry, Kaoru!"_ He thinks. _"I always only said unfair things to you. I was only cruel to you. Now I know. You and I are partners!"_

The boulder was lifted up. A hand grabbed Doll's, and Snake held her in the air. "Now I know," he said. "That you couldn't become a warrior, Hikaru. It's because as your partner, I lacked power."

"Kaoru...?" He smiled. _"Power is spreading all through my body,"_ she thought. _"Even more than before, such strength. Hikaru and I are linked together."_

Hikaru gained her powers and leapt back onto the top of the power.

"Hikaru!"

"Kaoru!"

"Damnit!" said Bandiane.

Hikaru turns to her. "How dare you treat me with such terrible disdain! I'll beat you!" Bandiane disappeared. The attack flew past her.

"Why you!" yelled Xia. She threw knives He Hikaru. He swung his weapon at Xia from the tower. He ran down to join the others. "Kyoya! Hunni! Mori! Tamaki!"

"Hikaru!" Tamaki said. "You became a warrior!"

"I'm sorry, everyone," Hikaru said. "But I'm fine now."

_"Kaoru,_" he thinks. _"Thanks to you."_ He looked down at him from the tower, smiling.

Xia sent Lemures to attack the trapped warriors.

Xxx

_"Can't I do it with my power alone, after all?" _Hikaru thought. _"Is my power still not enough? If we had more, more strength! To defeat the enemies, to protect the ones important to us! Power! Gather!"_

Tamaki stared out the window, at the dark sky. _"I feel uneasy..."_ he thought. _"Tonight again, I can't even see one star. Is this the enemies' doing too? The darkness spreading, so I can't see the stars? Kaguya...I want to go see her. I want to go help her right now. Where is Kaguya? Where is Dreaming!?"_

Tamaki began to cough and collapsed.

"Tamaki!" the warriors cried, held by the vines.

Xxx

The vines were destroyed by Tamaki, freeing the others.

Xia attacked.

They vanished, missing her attack. "They dodged it!?"

They stared at each other. All exchanged happy comments and remark on the twin's growth. Hikaru ran and hugged his brother.

"Kaoru!" She hugged him down. "You're alright!"

"Hikaru! Tamaki...is he alright?"

"He..." said Hunni. "He might not hear your voices now."

Xxx

"Tamaki!" Kyoya said. "Tamaki!?"

Tamaki lay in bed, coughing. "I'm okay. I'll get better if I get some rest..."

"Since you came back, you've been in pain, Tamaki." Kyoya ran out of the room. "I'm going to call the others!"

Xxx

The Eclipse Dreamers now attacked all the warriors and they attacked back all the while talking and exchanging info. Hikaru asked why Tamaki can't hear their voices and Mori asked why they came back to them.

"A crisis is approaching Tamaki," said Hunni. "We've gathered for that. We can't avoid that destiny. So we'll protect those two with all our strength. We must face and overcome that destiny. We'll cut our way through our new destiny. That is the true mission of us ten warriors."

The girls continued to fight.

Xxx

"My Warriors."

Mori halted. "That voice...! It can't be..."

"It's is." Hunni said.

Tamaki sat up in bed. "I feel it!" He thought. "They are fighting! Everyone is gathering!"

Kyoya ran to Tamaki's room and grabbed the mirror from his dresser. "Tamaki's hand mirror!" He saw the others in it. "Everyone!?"

Kyoya held up the mirror. "Mirror! Take me to the others!"

"I'm going right after you!" says Tamaki.

Kyoya vanished with the mirror. The hand mirror appears before Hikaru. He sees the image of Kyoya in it. "Kyoya!"

"I have to go too!" Tamaki said. He ran out of the house.

As Tamaki ran through the street, he saw Kaguya running toward him.

"Kaguya...!"

"Tamaki!" she said. "I heard your voice, calling me..."

"I'm all right."

"Tamaki!?"

His knees buckled, and he fell down.

"Tamaki!"

Kaguya caught him.

"It can't be... Your body... "

"We have to go," Tamaki said. "Everyone's gathering. Something is going to happen. We have to go. I'm the one who has to defeat the enemies."

xxx

"Tamaki is in crisis!?" said Kaoru. "For that, all the warriors are gathering...!" He grabbed Hikaru. "What's going to happen!? What'll happen to those two!?" He screamed as knives flew past him.

"We don't have time for this nonsense!" said Hikaru. She held out her mirror. "Look!" The power blasted a giant hole in the top of the circus tent.

A dark moon loomed in the sky overhead. "It's appeared over the circus! That huge new moon- no, inside the darkness of the new moon, a wide mouth is spreading in outer space! The nightmares are rapidly spouting out from there, to the planet's surface."

"But...!" thought Hikaru. "There was nothing when we entered the tent! No, from previous lives, the outside was already spreading strange air and darkness.

"People throughout the world, cities, engulfed in the nightmares of their creation. Around this planet, since long ago, it has been covered by a strange barrier of darkness. They plan to conquer this planet, and make it a planet of death."

The girls of the Eclipse Dreamers laugh.

Tamaki runs through the city in darkness. "The darkness is getting thicker!" He thinks. "Was the world this dark?" The decrepit streets are covered in trash. People everywhere are fighting.

"What did you say, punk!"

"Die!"

"Haha! Kill him!"

"Since when has the city been this enraged!?" thinks Tamaki. "This isn't Tokyo!" He sees the dark moon in the sky, clouds all around it. "What's that? A pitch-black moon...? No, it's just like a black hole...!"

"Kaguyaaa!" Tamaki calls.

Zia appears in the air. "Damn girls!" she says. "You're a lot of trouble. This is the end of your play." She sees Tamaki. "Heh heh heh. You come here often, warriors. I am the guiding soul serving Queen Bandiane, Zia. Ones of the Dreaming! It is too late, this city is already ours. This planet, too, is practically under our rule."

"Such a fragile planet," says Queen Bandiane, appearing above him. "The humans accept our nightmares defenselessly. This planet is protected by weak ones who accept the nightmares themselves! Just like twisting a baby's neck!"

Tamaki start to cough hard.

"Tamaki!" calls Kyoya.

"I won't let you!" says Tamaki. "Preying on weakness, doing as you please!"

"The Dreaming was gone long ago," Zia says. "You should be eliminated! Cursed ones!" The winged eyeball flies from his staff.

"Look out!" Kyoya calls.

It shoots a beam at Tamaki.

Kaguya lies on the floor, in his cage. "Oh no! My Warrior!" She appears.

"Kaguya!" calls Tamaki.

Tamaki begin to shrink under the beam, becoming younger and younger.

"My Warrior!?"

Tamaki lay on the ground, as a child, coughing.

"You are slowly suffering and losing your breath," says Zia. "Good. Heh heh. Ahahaha!"

"Oh no!" says Kyoya. "Is this the second stage of the curse Kaguya was talking about!?"

"My body now is also being changed by the curse," Kaguya said.

"This... isn't fair!" says Hunni. "I won't let you!"

"Now you can't protect this planet anymore!" say the girls of the Eclipse Quartet. "Heh heh. Ahaha!" They run away.

Kyoya and Mori run after them. "Mori!?" calls Hunni. "Kyoya!"

Kaguya approaches the two coughing children. "Their resistance is rapidly diminishing," he says. "If it continues like this, their lives will...!" Light begins to shine from the jewel on his forehead. A light flashes, and Tamaki and Kaguya are gone.

"Tamaki? Kaguya!?"

Mori follows after Hunni. "Where are you going?"

"To fulfill my destiny," says Hunni. "To fight together with you!" They run into a circus tent.

Inside the tent, the four sisters of the Eclipse Quartet attack and cover the two girls up with soy beans.

Hunni thrusts out his weapon. A force field forms around him and Mori, shielding them.

"Your spirits are also ruled by those nightmares!" Hunni says. "Don't you see it!?"

"What are you talking about!? Since we were born on the Dead Moon, with the power of the sacred new moon's darkness, we are capable of controlling the nightmares!"

"You're only using that power as a perverted form of the power inside you! Wake up!"

A haze appears around the four girls. "Hated ones of the Dreaming! Our plot is to take the blue planet!" Broken glass falls at them.

Mori hears voices in his head.

"Beautiful dreams are garbage!"

"In darkness, in the circus, dreaming wasn't allowed."

"Hate! It's all the fault of the ones of the Dreaming!"

"Nightmares are flowing in," he thinks. "But these nightmares are a little familiar. Aren't they enemies!?"

"Wake up," says Hunni, holding out his weapon. "Otherwise, there is only death. You are only being manipulated by the dead."

The four girls stare at her in silence. Mori slowly reaches his hand toward Hunni. A barrier appears between them, and the four jerk back in pain.

Zia shows up and yells at the Eclipse Dreamers calling them immature brats. They call out 'Grandma forgive us' but Zia sucks them up into a ball. "They've forgotten the kindness with which I lovingly raised them," she says. "Now they're only disruptions." The winged eyeball returns to her. "Oh, Zia," she says. "Punish the invaders over there." The eyeball glows. Two shards of glass are raised from the ground.

Mori grabs his weapon. The two shards fly at Mori and Hunni, and they are sucked into the glass. Zia picks up the balls and glass. "Heh heh." She puts them through the black mirror, dropping them on the other side. "Heh heh heh." Queen Bandiane smiles as she sees the four balls and two shards of glass drop to the ground before her.


	9. Waking

Blinding... The light of the sun... It feels so good... Ahh... In Kaguya's bed. Always deep in the scent of the sun and nature..."

"Tamaki... Tamaki..."

"Uhh..." The young boy looks up and sees a small girl with short, dark hair.

"Kaguya?"

She bends down and kisses him. "Morning, Tamaki."

He sits up in bed.

"Now, take a shower and get dressed," She says. "How do you want your eggs? Sunny-side up, boiled, or in an omelet?"

"Omelet..."

"Okay!"

She runs out of the room.

"W- What the-?" Tamaki thinks. "I feel like somehow I'm dreaming, but..." She goes into the kitchen, after getting dressed. "Good morning, Kaguya."

Kaguya is setting the table. "Ah, Tamaki," he says. "Today we're having French toast. Want jam on yours?"

"I'll have lime marmalade! Wait, I don't have time to be eating carefree like this!"

"It's all right," says Kaguya. "We've still got an hour before the bell."

"A- An hour!?" Tamaki cries. "Oh! Oh no! My research! I was going to get up early this morning and do it!"

"Tamaki," says Kaguya. She holds out his book. "I did it already. And I put all your books in your bag."

They leave the house for school. "Is... Is this a dream?"

"Man, Tamaki, you're strange," Kaguya says. "You can't dream while you're walking."

"Oh, I guess not."

"I'm happy," she says. "My dream was to live with you, Tamaki, and go to school together every morning. I'm so happy my dream has come true."

"What...?" He thinks. "Is that what it is?"

"I want to make all your dreams come true, Tamaki. You don't have to do anything. You can just take advantage of me."

"Kaguya..." he thinks. "She used to be this sweet... The normal Kaguya is more cool and grave, and she'd never do my work for me."

"Your dream, Kaguya," she says. "Wasn't it for your freedom...?"

"My dream is to marry you," she says.

His eyes widen in shock.

"What's your dream, Tamaki?"

"M- Mine!?" he says. "My dream is..."

"Tamaki... Tamaki..."

"Uhh..."

Tamaki opens her eyes and sees the adult Kaguya looking at him with concern.

"Are you all right?" She asks.

"Kaguya?" he groans. "Damnit! It was a dream, after all!" she thinks. "But Kaguya was so cute, and that situation was perfect..."

"Does your body feel well?"

Tamaki looks up. "Kaguya!" He looks at himself. "B- But, my body was shrinking..."

"Shh," says Kaguya. "Make your voice as quiet as possible. It might be useless, but we do not want Bandiane to notice us. I want to go to the shrine. We have come this far, and the nightmares on the surface have abated somewhat. The remaining purification power of this land has returned you to your original forms."

Tamaki looks at the devastated land around him. "This place..."

"This is the Dreaming."

"Like the wasteland of the night..." thinks Tamaki.

Tamaki sees black flowers on the ground. "Kaguya!"

"The black roses are a sign of the curse," says Kaguya. "Of this once beautiful Dreaming becoming a land of nightmares. Let us proceed to the shrine."

They enter the old shrine, and climb the steps to the center, where a large crystal formation stands, holding two people inside. Both have two ponytails hanging from balls of hair.

"Is that... crystal?" Tamaki says. "And people inside!?"

"Besides me," says Kaguya, "there are only two inhabitants of this land. Maidens serving the shrine. They are maenads. The crystal is the one hope of purifying this land. These two are sleeping, protected from the curse."

"This is familiar..." thinks Kaguya. "I feel like I know this building, the smell of this place."

"Warrior, your kinsmen have always protected this shrine. And the Dreaming. This is the place where your dead kingdom, the Golden Kingdom, used to be."

"The Golden Kingdom...!" thinks Tamaki. "Yes... I know this place. The same winds as on the surface blow through the thick green of this sacred land that guards this planet, Dreaming. I lived in this land, and I loved this place."

"That's right," says Kaguya. "From here, you went to the surface and protected this planet. Deep in this shrine, I offered my prayers to protect this planet. We never met each other, but our souls were always one. Our wishes were always one. And with the destined meeting of you two, again, we had the same wish. In your separate places, you couldn't be together. Then, too, the two of you shared the same mission, the same power, the same soul."

"The same mission?" says Tamaki. "The same power...the same soul?"

"You protected this planet Earth. The Golden Kingdom. And now that mission is carried in the crystal of your kingdom. The Golden Crystal is the holy stone of the Warrior of the Golden Kingdom. They send out your power."

"Here, in the heart of the shrine," says Kaguya, "is the tower of prayer. This is where I always offered my prayers, and received all sorts of revelations. Those revelations, too, I received at this tower."

"Kaguya..." the figure says. "The time for the seal to be lifted on the Golden Crystal has come. However, for you and Dreaming, that will be the time of your biggest trial." The crescent moon gleams on the figure's forehead. "I can only tell you this now, but the warrior will always be on your side."

"The warrior...?" asks Tamaki.

"The warrior carries the beautiful dream. He is protected by the light of the moon. He is the soldier, and she carries the power that can break the seal on the Golden Crystal."

"And you..."

"That revelation was referring to you," says Kaguya. "That name and figure. The time has come. The day when you, warrior, with the power of your holy strength, will break the seal on the Golden Crystal."

"Kaguya," says Tamaki. "The Golden Crystal... Where is it now?"

"Where the Golden Crystal is sealed, nobody knows. It could be somewhere here in Dreaming, or it may be somewhere else. Warrior, if you are the one, if you are the one who had the crystal long ago, you will know where."

"The same as me..." she says. "Could it be... The Golden Crystal is inside my body...!"

"Yes!" says Kaguya. "The Golden Crystal has been sealed inside you!"

"Inside me... The Golden Crystal!? There's... There's no way..."

"I know it's there," Kaguya says. "You've always filled me with strength. That strength always guided my power. That strength was the very strength of the Golden Crystal! The time has come for that holy stone's power to be crystallized, and released!"

"In me... The power of the crystal... I was always just dragging you down, while inside me..."

"I just had a dream," says Kaguya. "Just before I woke up, you asked me what my dream was. My dream is to protect this planet, so that everyone can live in happiness. To do it with you, Tamaki. What's your dream?"

"My dream, too," he says, "is to protect this planet, together with you."

They hold each other.

"I'm glad," says Kaguya. "They're the same. Our dreams were always one."

Tamaki sees the Kaguya's real body lying on the ground, locked in a cage.

"Kaguya!? Your body was captured over there!?"

He runs to the cage.

"Warrior!" Kaguya the woman calls after her.

As Tamaki touches the cage, an electrical field around it activates, shocking him. He cries out in pain.

"So the mice have crept in," says Bandiane. She stands and walks to the black mirror. She passes through it, to stand in the shrine. "The pretty bird in the cage was a lure for the mice. Heh heh heh."

"Bandiane!?" Tamaki says. "Let Kaguya go!"

A lights glows on the chests of Tamaki.

"That light!" says Kaguya.

"Vulgar mice," says Bandiane.

The jewel on Kaguya's forehead shines. "Dreaming!" She calls. "Give me strength!"

A sphere of light appears around Tamaki, and it carries him into the air.

Bandiane shoots electricity at Kaguya, shocking him.

"Kaguya!"

"Quickly, to the surface!" she says. "Now you will be able to resist the nightmares up there! Protect this planet!"

Tamaki and Kaguya (her spirit) vanishes from the sky.

Xxx

The seven warriors stare at the ground.

"Tamaki! Kaguya!"

Tamaki and Kaguya appears before them.

"Tamaki! Kaguya!"

"Everyone!" says Tamaki.

Kaguya joins hands with Tamaki.

"Where's Hikaru and Kaoru!?" Tamaki says.

"They were following the Amazoness Quartet into the forest!"

"Haven't they come back!?"

Xxx

"I am troubled," says Bandiane. "But whatever the problem is, it is already too late."

"Bandiane-sama," says Zia. "The guard of Dreaming has become weak. We have a chance if we act now! Leave it to your guiding soul, Zia."

Xxx

Tamaki looks at the dense foliage and bodies all around her. The dark moon looms in the sky. "This jungle! These people of the city!"

"It's hot..." says Hunni.

"I... can't breathe..." says Mori.

"Everyone!?" Tamaki says. "Hold on!"

Tamaki started to cough, hacking up blood.

"We can't be defeated..." Tamaki says. "We have to save everyone. But... It hurts... I can't... breathe...! Kaguya...!"

"Warrior!" calls Kaguya. "You've hidden your holy power. Dreaming! Please, send your power of purification to the surface! Grant my final prayer!" A light shines on top of the shrine. On the surface, crystal begins to grow over the jungle.

"The heat's dropped!?" says Kyoya. "What happened!?"

"Warrior!"

"Kaguya? Is this the purification power of Dreaming?"

"It might not hold for long," says Kaguya. "But this is this limit of myself and Dreaming."

"Kaguya!?"

"Warrior... I am happy to have met you..."

Her spirit meets with Tamaki's, fading away.

"Kaguya!" Tamaki cries.

Xxx

Zia appears outside the circus tent. Bandiane laughs.

"Her power has finally given out!" Zia says. She rises into the sky, growing huge.

The warrior look up at her. "She's become gigantic!?"

Power blasts out from her body into the air.

Two beams pierce Tamaki through the chest.

He fall to the ground, blood spewing out.

"Tamaki!" the others call.


	10. Nightmare

Tamaki fell to the ground, blood spewing out.

"Tamaki!" the others call.

Hunni ran to Tamaki, and lifts up his blood-covered body. Tamaki skin melts away from her body. Sakura drops him in horror. "Noooo!" she screams.

"Tamaki!" yells Mori.

"Oh my..." thinks Hikaru. "Oh my god..."

"This!" yells Kaoru. "This is a nightmare!"

Xxx

"A nightmare!?" thinks Tamaki. "What happened?" He looks around and sees the dead bodies of all the others. "Everyone!? Kyoya!?" His rotting body dripped blood on his clothes. "Oh no... This... is a nightmare...!"

"Hahaha!" laughs the immense Zia, towering over the crystal-covered city. "This planet forever belongs to the New Moon. Weak ones, forever become vagabonds, inside the darkness and nightmares of the new moon!"

"Look!" said Tamaki, pointing to the monitor in the command room below Crown Game Center. "Earth is being engulfed in darkness! At this rate, the surface will give way and the Dreaming's crystal barrier will be broken! The surface will be drawn into that new moon!"

"Nobody's responding, Tamaki!" says Kyoya, wearing his headset.

"Oh no!" thinks Kyoya. "Was everyone... By the New Moon..."

Kyoya stares into the monitor. "Earth is..."

"I'm going to the Dead Moon Circus!" Kyoya says, then stops. "I'll stay here for a while."

"The others won't lose to this!" says Tamaki. "We believe in them! They will surely protect this planet!"

He slaps awake Hunni and Mori.

"Get a hold of yourselves!" Tamaki says. "These are the enemies' nightmares!"

"Tamaki!" says Hunni, holding her red cheek.

"Tamaki!?" say the others, seeing him alive.

"Look!" Tamaki shouts.

"Zia!"

"Be strong!" Tamaki says. "Do you want to hand this planet over to them!? Defeat them and protect this planet!"

"Tamaki...!" think the three outer soldiers as they look at Tamaki. "He broke through that nightmare with his own strength...!?"

Tamaki remembered Kaguya. "Oh... That's right... I just swore to you that I would forever defend the happiness of the people on this planet. And that wasn't a dream. Defending this planet has always been our reality. To nightmares... To our own dreams... We can't give in to such things! We can't give in!"

"Right," thinks Hikaru. "Tamaki, our everything... Our life and our death, our despair and our hope, and our dreams, forever shining, lie with you." He thrusts his hand into the air. "Tamaki!" He shouts. "Whatever happens, we will protect you!"

They join hands as they kneel in a circle, and power shoots into the air.

It strikes Zia, knocking him from the sky, and he falls to the ground. "G- God damnit...!" he says. He flies back up, disappearing into the circus big top.

The others run to it.

Hunni and Mori fired at the big top.

A hole blasts open in the tent.

"There!" says Kaoru.

They rush in after Zia. Zia places his hand against the black mirror, pushing it in. He moves through it. "Into the mirror!?"

Tamaki follows him, running through the mirror.

"Tamaki!?"

Holly rushes after her, and slams against the hard glass of the mirror.

Tamaki sees a black figure sitting among broken glass. The woman has long, long dark hair, falling to the floor. Three joined crescent moons adorn her forehead.

"This place!?" Tamaki thinks. "That woman!?"

"Heh heh heh..." the woman says. "Such power! Allowing you to make it in here. At last, the time has come for the brilliant, unmatched power of that planet to belong to me, Queen Bandiane. Heh heh heh."

"Queen... Bandiane!?"

Tamaki looks around. "I feel it... The brilliant power of the planet... The brilliant power of protection! From where!?" She looks at the ground. "Those four stones... and shards of glass!? Kyoya!"

Kyoya wakes up in a glass prison. "Where am I!?" He thinks.

"Kyoya! You're in there!?"

"Tamaki!"

Bandiane laughs as she shoots glass at Tamaki. The glass forms a wall, surrounding Tamaki.

"Kyoya!" He grabbed his sword and attacked The glass around him shatters, and Kyoya is freed. "Kyoya!"

"Damn you!" shouts Bandiane.

Tamaki and Kyoya attacked. Glass shatters, leaving a wavering image of Bandiane.

Hikaru and Kaoru pound on the solid mirror. "Tamaki!"

"Everyone!? I saved Kyoya! Break the mirror!"

Hunni tried to shatter the mirror.

"Let me!" says Mori. She runs forward and throws her fist into the mirror.

Bandiane's face cracks. Her image wavers and breaks apart.

"Ohhh!" says Zia. "The beautiful New Moon's Queen Bandiane will not die! She will not die yet!" He flies into the blackness. "Next time we will take everything, and rule space!"

Kyoya kneels on the ground and picks up the four stones, staring at them.

"Kyoya!?"

The room begins to crumble around them. They run and jump at the mirror, breaking through to the other side, rejoining the others.

"Tamaki!"

They stand in the crystal-covered street and stare into the sky, where the winged ship of the New Moon spews spirits into space and slowly shrinks.

It drops to the ground at Tamaki' feet.

"Tamaki! Kyoya! You're safe!"

They look around at the empty street.

"Has the New Moon Circus... disappeared?" says Hunni.

"There's no change in the city or the atmosphere," says Mori.

"Where did they disappear to!?" says Hikaru.

"Oh no!" says Tamaki. "The Dreaming!?"

"The Dreaming's in danger!" He says to the others. "We're going to Dreaming! Guard the surface!"

"We're going too!"

"No," Tamaki says. "Wait here. I have to find Kaguya. I'm going to the Dreaming!"

They all join hands and descend through the blackness to the decrepit land of the Dreaming. Across the calm lake stands the old shrine, where two women wait on the steps.

"We have been waiting," says one.

"We are the maidens who serve this shrine," says the other.

"Kaguya..." says Tamaki.

"This way."

The women lead them to the back, where Kaguya lies in a large cage.

"Kaguya!"

"Tamaki!" says the woman. "Don't touch the cage! It's dangerous."

"Kaguya!" shouts Tamaki. "Kaguya! Why won't you answer me? Wake up!"

"Kaguya used all of her power," says Tamaki, "to protect the city and its people from the enemies. And then, her power gave out."

"Did she die?" Tamaki asks. "It can't be. It can't be! Kaguya! Answer me! Kaguya!" The small bell dropped to the ground. He picks it up, tears in her eyes. "She not dead," he says. "Kaguya isn't dead yet! Her power hasn't given out! Because I, and the Dreaming, and Earth are alive!"

Hunni's head jerks up. "An evil spirit!?" she thinks. "Is somebody, somewhere, watching us!?"

"Yes," says Mori. "The enemies aren't dead yet, either. Our fight isn't over yet!"

They hear a scream.

Tamaki turns and looks into the sky, and sees the ship flying toward them. "The New Moon's ship...!" A black mirror appears, and Zia winged eyeball flies toward it. "That mirror!" The image of the dark woman appears inside it. "Queen Bandiane...!?"


	11. Ascension

"Heh heh heh..." she says. "I am the queen of the kingdom of the new moon's darkness, Bandiane. Tamaki Suoh... No. Brilliant Warrior of the Dreaming. Your beloved Kaguya thought you could defeat me?"

"Kaguya..." says Tamaki. "Do you know her?"

"I will again be Queen of the Dreaming," says Bandiane, "and this planet belongs to the Dreaming! So who is the true ruler of this planet? It seems the time to decide has come."

"This planet belongs to the people of Earth!" Tamaki says. "You have sprinkled it with your evil spirits and nightmares! Here, together with your nightmares, you will be destroyed!"

"You cannot defeat my curse," says Bandiane.

Tamaki grabs his chest in pain."Why!?"

"You want to know? Cute Warrior... Heh heh."

"The mirror!" Tamaki thinks. He grabs his sword and attacks.

Power shoots at the mirror holding Bandiane.

"Tamaki!" calls Kyoya.

The attack bounces off the mirror, and shoots back at them.

They find themselves in another world, surrounded by prisms of color.

"This..." says Mori. "It's just like... we're inside a kaleidoscope...!"

"Damn!" thinks Hunni. "It was reflected! Are we inside Tamaki's attack!?"

Xxx

"Tamaki... Tamaki..."

Tamaki looks around.

He sees a woman kissing a baby. It was his mother.

"Tamaki, my son. I'm truly glad you were born."

"Mother!?" Tamaki thinks. "Is this a vision... of my birth!?"

"Now, let us celebrate. Everyone, come in!"

Tamaki looks around the room, and sees a large mirror on the wall.

"Bandiane's mirror!? Why is it in Mother's room!?"

People come to Anne-Sophie, bringing gifts.

"A gift!"

"Congratulations!"

"Here's a gift!"

A dark woman, cloaked in shadow, enters the room.

"I, too, have a gift," she says.

"For the biggest celebration," Bandiane says, "I was the only one not invited."

"Intruder!" shouts Anne-Sophie. "Who are you!?"

"Well," says Bandiane. "Even I live here. But I come from the depths of the earth."

"You lie!" says Yuzuru. "You don't live on the earth!"

"That's right!" says Anne-Sophie. "You crept into this planet in secret, to spread your darkness as an incarnation of bewitching evil!"

"Uninvited guest," says Yuzuru. "If you are looking for peace, and want to stay, we shall welcome you. But, I shall not allow you to bring the darkness of evil to my son!"

"That's funny," says Bandiane. "You, too, were brought to this planet from far across the galaxy. Are not our origins the same? Anne-Sophie, the darkness is necessary. If you will simply take my hand... If you will accept the darkness..."

"Stranger!" shouts Anne-Sophie. "Begone this instant!"

"Where there is light, there is darkness. The darkness calls to the light, and the light shall call to the darkness again!"

Bandiane begins glowing with power, then disappeared into the mirror.

"A present in celebration!" Bandiane says. "That you should receive my beautiful curse! When my curse is fulfilled, your son will die and destroy the dreaming!"

"By Bandiane's curse..." Tamaki thinks. "The Dreaming was destroyed!?"

"The Dreaming's sickness is not a curse!" says Kyoya. "It was destiny! You can't change destiny!"

"Yes..." thinks Mori. "However many tragedies occurred one after another, like dominos, we followed our destiny of destruction. I thought everything was wiped out and reborn, but here there is one piece left!"

"At that time," says Bandiane, "all the light was lost. But I know your have the light I seek!"

A light glowed in Tamaki' chest.

"Tamaki!?" Hunni calls.

The light flies into Bandiane's grasp, and Tamaki slumps. "Hahaha!"

Tamaki begins coughing up blood.

Kaguya runs to him.

"Tamaki!"

She starts to hack up blood as well.

"Hahahaha!" says Bandiane. "This is not a dream! You cannot defeat my long, long curse! The Dreaming, will be destroyed now, here! Completely! I finally have it! I will use the soul of the warrior to destroy everything!"

Tamaki' soul glows brightly, as Bandiane grows with its power.

"His soul is-!?" gasps Hikaru.

Tamaki cries out and falls back, his power gone.

"Tamaki!"

"Come on, Tamaki!" Kaoru thinks. "If you don't live, Earth and Dreaming won't be saved!"

"I have the power!" says Bandiane. "You are as good as dust! Be destroyed! Now, everything is mine! I have the unbeatable power! Only I am the true ruler!"

"No!" Tamaki shouts. He grabs Kaguya's outstretched hand. "Kaguya!"

"Give me strength, Tamaki!"

They hold each other and kiss deeply.

"We can't be destroyed here!" Tamaki says.

"Right," says Tamaki. "We can't give in to this nightmare!"

A sphere of light glows around the two.

Tamaki's Soul disappears from Bandiane's hand.

Tamaki regains his power as he kisses Kaguya.

"My chest is hot..." Tamaki says.

Light shines from Tamaki and Kaguya's chests.

"Power is being born, but... I see."

"No, this can't be!" shouts Bandiane.

"Power isn't taken," says Tamaki. "It's born. And power isn't born alone. You can't use it alone! I won't lose to anyone! I will show you our power!"

The light shines in his chest as he faces Bandiane.

"Warrior of the Dreaming!?" Bandiane says. "No, damnit!"

Tamaki reaches his arms to the sky, as the light shines above him.

The light spreads all around him. The others transformed "The time has come for our power to be complete," says Mori.

"Borrow power from the Dreaming," says the Twins.

"Give your power to Tamaki!" says Kyoya.

In the light above Tamaki, his sword appears, and the light radiates to it.

"Look!" says . "The sword...!"

"The sign of our gathering... That we have always been searching for... The sword...!"

"Everyone!" Tamaki shouts. "Give me your power!"

"Send our power to Tamaki! Our power, all of it, here!" They shouted.

Tamaki transformed into his Warrior form and he was shining with the same light Kaguya had.


	12. Coronation

Kaguya stood in her beautiful kimono as Celestial Maiden of the Dreaming.

She thrusts her arm out, and a glowing sword appears in her hand.

"Our protectors, shining warriors!" she shouts. "Gather your powers!"

Her sword raised in the air and the others weapons gathered around it and joined with it.

The other warriors now in formal clothing watch.

"This is the Maiden's true form!?" thinks Hikaru.

They all extended their hands and delivered their power to her weapon.

"If truly," thinks Tamaki, "If I have power, I give it to you!"

"Tamaki!?" the others call.

All their power flows to Kaguya, a ball of light encircling her.

"All our power! Here, now!"

Tamaki sends his power.

Kaguya points her sword out and attacks.

Light blasts at Bandiane. She screams as she shrinks from her giant size. Her body mutates, shedding its form as a woman and changing to a small, wrinkled body.

"Ohhh..." she says. "I... I will always be the beautiful Queen Bandiane."

She stretches her hand toward Tamaki as she is sucked down.

"Warrior," she says. "Warrior of the Dreaming, shining with intelligence. I shall take your hand... As the true queen... As the ruler of the matchless power..."

Bandiane's spirit is sucked into the large mirror, and she is sealed inside.

The cage holding Kaguya's soul vanishes.

The giant dark moon over Ireland disappears.

The moon begins to move past the sun.

The spiderwebs formed around the city fades away, leaving the streets clean.

The people of the city awaken.

"Huh? What have I been doing...?"

"I feel like I was sleeping..."

They look into the sky at the moon moving out of the path of the sun.

"That's..."

"An eclipse?"

Kaoru watches the occurrences through her mirror.

"The surface is returning to normal...!" she says. "The long nightmare of the total solar eclipse... Now, finally, it's passed...!"

"The long, long nightmare..." thinks Kaguya. "Now it's finally over."

xxx

The young Tamaki cries as he wanders into his mother's room.

"What's wrong, Tamaki?" asks his mother.

"I can't sleep," she says. "When I close my eyes, a black monster comes after me. Kyoya told me a scary story. That inside the mirror, there lives a horrible black monster, that eats crybabies. Is it true?"

"Tamaki. We, everyone, carry a star in our hearts."

"A star?"

"Light and dark are always accompanied by each other. If you're frightened even a little by the dark, and show it your tears, the dark will become great and come after you, and it will swallow the light. Tamaki, to resist the spirit of the darkness, always make the star in your heart shine. That is your most precious mission."

Xxx

The cage fades away, leaving the body of Kaguya lying alone on the ground. Her soul joins with her body and she begins to stir.

"Kaguya!?" says Tamaki.

He goes to the body.

"Kaguya?"

He kneels and leans toward her.

"Kaguya... Wake up... Please, please..."

A tear drops from he eye as he bends down and kisses her.

"Wake up..."

A light glows from his hands and heals Kaguya.

Kaguya opens her eyes, and sees Tamaki looking down at her.

"Tamaki...?" she says. "Why... are you crying? My warrior."

"I'm happy," Tamaki says, holding his hand to her face. "You woke up, I'm so happy, and tears are coming out."

"That light..." she says. "Your powers have been reborn, my warrior. And that power led me to awaken."

She follows Tamaki, running out of the shrine, and she sees the green land of Dreaming, alive once more. The lake sparkles in the sunlight, and flowers bloom all around.

"Kaguya!" says Sasuke.

"Everyone...!" Kaguya says. "Thanks to Tamaki, the Dreaming was healed. This weapon is yours."

She handed him a blade.

Tamaki holds out her sword at the large mirror, and Kaguya held out her own sword.

They draw the evil from the mirror, and raise it into the sky, where it is destroyed by the light.

They reappear in the park outside Ouran, where it all began.

"Please, take care of yourselves," says Kaguya. "I will continue my prayers for your safety in Dreaming. And for you, my warrior Tamaki."

"Kaguya," says Tamaki.. "I'll see you again, right?"

"Yes, my warrior. I will be in your dreams, and I will eagerly await the day when I can meet you again. Eagerly."

"Kaguya! We will! I'll go to see you again!"

Kaguya stepped into a white mirror and vanished.

"Someday in the future..." thinks Tamaki. "When I've become a real warrior... So Kaguya can be my Celestial Maiden."

Tears well in his eyes.

"Well, let's go!" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused.

"We'll see Kaguya again for sure." Mori comforted.

"Until then, you can hone your skill as a man, right, Tamaki?" Hunni smirked.

Tamaki gave him a look.

"_Right_," he thinks, smiling. _"So my many dreams will come true, for now, even though I'm not yet an adult, I have to work through it!"_

"Amazing," says Tamaki aloud. "Even though the battle's over, I feel a warmth in my heart. Just like a star has been born in my heart. So this is the power I have been given."

"Tamaki," says Kyoya knowingly. "All of us, everyone, have stars in our hearts."

"Stars?"

"Yes. And that warmth in your heart is a sign that your star is shining."

The others look at Tamaki. He said nothing but thought inside his mind.

_"So that my dreams can come true, so I can protect the ones I love, so I can fight, please, star in my heart. Shine your light, and give me strength!"_


End file.
